Stolen Shadows
by Redrubywolf
Summary: When Ruby ends up in Neverland what is it that Pan wants from her? And how far will he go to get a hold of it? Also how come Ruby seems like she's already been to Neverland and how does she know Pan? -I know terrible at summaries-
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys**

**this is a new story cause me and my friend came up with theory that this fanfic will be based on. This fanfic is based around the beginning of season 3 so charming,hook,emma,snow and regina are in neverland looking for Henry and Belle is back in Storybrooke but in this fanfic Ruby/Red is in it because Meghan ory isn't in the first part of season 3 cause of her new show intelligence...so yeah please R&R cause it means so much when people do.**

* * *

The moon floated between two clouds either side flooding the streets with a silver glow. Ruby walked along the pavement her hands buried deep in her pockets. She looked up at the moon recognising it wasn't a full one and continued to walk. Ruby passed the B and B heading for her and snows lake they'd discovered after the curse had broken, it had been there secret not even charming or granny knew about it. She found it quite easily even with the difficult obstacles and the freezing temperature to overcome. Ruby found her special rock cluster which made her feel safe and if anyone discovered the lake while she was their she would be hidden from sight. She hit her head on the back of her head against the rock so that she was looking at the sky. Ruby caught a sight of something strange but familiar out the corner of her eye. She stood up slowly and cocked her head searching for the thing she saw out the corner of her eye. She picked up a rock knowing it could hopefully harm the thing that was lurking in the bushes.

"hello?" Ruby called out. "Anyone there?...I swear to god whale if it's you…"

The bushes began to rustle frequently which caused an already startled Ruby to back away tripping backwards in the proses . She growled letting her wolf shine through her human form. Slowly a misty figure with blinding white eyes appeared from the bushes and hovered a few metres away from Ruby's feet.

"shadow" Ruby hissed. "I see pans sent you again….for my shadow again?"

There was a long silence before the shadow threw something that landed in between her legs. Ruby sat up to inspect the object. A green swirl began to appear devouring the surrounding earth. Ruby gripped the earth knowing it would give way any second. She dug her fingers into the ground attempting to pull herself back onto rocky ground. The shadow landed right in front of Ruby's hands and slowly lifted her hands from the ground and threw them back as Ruby disappeared into the green swirls.

* * *

Ruby resurfaced gasping for air, she treaded water until she had enough oxygen to swim to the beach. She slowly dragged herself up the beach so she was completely out of the water. Ruby lay on her back catching her breath before sitting up and observing her surroundings.

"great Neverland…" she muttered.

Ruby got up and wandered into the jungle making sure not to release any traps. She wandered through the jungle hoping to pick up a scent of a campfire. Ruby stopped by a tree and leaned against it, a small teenage boy appeared from behind a tree causing Ruby to jump back in surprise.

"Pan." Ruby said.

"Red." Pan replied.

"Why have you dragged me here?" Ruby asked.

"Well I thought you'd be happy to see your friends before you go all crazy" Pan answered with a massive grin on his face.

"what?!" Ruby said surprised.

"We both know you have _two _shadows…" he said pacing up and down before stopping. "…now they are both useful but it would be a waste of time taking both and killing you" He continued to pace up and down Ruby watched bored by his explanation. "Okay we would prefer your wolf shadow but it's sort of a lucky pick"

"And if you took the wolf shadow I would become a useless ,crying ,waste of space..." Ruby continued.

"Yes but please don't interrupt and if I took the human you, you'd turn into an angry, revenge seeking maniac who could even turn on your friends" Pan said annoyed.

"And you are telling me this even though I've heard it all before?" Ruby asked.

"I like to give people notice but preferably scare them until they die" He chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning and I'd love to stay for the rest of your life story but I've heard it before so bye" Ruby said sarcastically.

"I'll tell Henry you said hi" Pan smirked before disappearing.

"Wait you have Henry" Ruby turned round. "great he always disappears"

Ruby continued to walk trying to pick up the scent of anyone she knew. She heard rustling behind her and swung round to see what it was. All she saw was a object shaped like a spade connect with the side of her head before she fell out on consciousness.

* * *

**Not my best writing but it was the introduction in way. Okay so who hit Ruby over the head with a shovel? Pan maybe? or maybe someone else but who? Anyway please R&R :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry for the wait and the small chapter but I'll try and update it more often! plz R&R**

* * *

Ruby slowly woke up and instantly could smell blood. She could feel a wet line crawl half way from her to cheek to the bottom. She went to wipe the liquid from her face before realising her hands were tied. _Great _she thought while searching for a sharp object of some sort. Ruby noticed a small rock which stuck out from the stone wall and began to stand up. She looked around to absorb her surrounding's it seemed like she was in a cave. Ruby limped over to the sharp stone and began using it to cut the rope that trapped her hands. She suddenly heard someone coming, she sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall, her legs pulled close to her chest. She hadn't managed to cut the rope completely but she had managed to weaken it. A figure slowly emerged from a tunnel.

"Tink?!" Ruby said immediately recognising her.

"Red?" The young woman said, a bit more surprised.

"Yeah…wait are you working with pan?" Ruby asked.

"No but w…why are you here?" Tink said.

"Pan's why but why am I tied up?"

"Sorry that was me I didn't recognise you because you didn't have your cloak"

"It's okay but a little help" Ruby gestured towards her tied hands.

Tinkerbelle immediately rushed to Ruby's side and cut the rope that lassoed her wrists together. Ruby stood up and rubbed her wrists that had reddened slightly. Ruby could tell that Tinkerbelle was feeling bad about it.

"Tink its okay I don't mind the mistake, you did the same last time" Ruby said trying to make her friend happy.

"Okay" Tink said with a smile that had begun to form.

Ruby moved her jacket revealing a small leather sheath. Ruby pulled out a small silver dagger, it had a wolf carved into the handle. Ruby flipped it in the air catching by the handle. Tink pulled out a medium sized sword that had a flower vine wrapping round the handle. Tink inspected her sword before flipping it in the air and catching it by the blade without cutting herself.

"Show off" Ruby joked.

"Jealous" Tink smirked sarcastically.

Ruby began to walk towards an opening before noticing an unconscious Regina. She rushed to Regina and began shaking her gentle continuously saying her name in an attempt to wake her up.

"Tink why is Regina here?" Ruby asked.

"Errrr…" Tink hesitating and think of what to say.

"Never mind just when she wakes up let her go"

"But Red I need to go with you what about pan?"

"He's a teenager and I can handle his shadow I think"

"Okay I'll join you as soon as possible"

"Good you know where I'll be"

Tinkerbelle nodded and sat by Regina waiting for her to wake up. Ruby left the cave and ventured into the jungle, occasionally hearing Snow, Emma, Hook or Charming calling for Regina. Ruby desperately wanted to call back but she knew the shadow won't leave her and would just be a burden to the group. Ruby wandered further into the jungle recognising most of the surrounding area. She found a small cave and made a small bed using her jacket as a pillow and her wolf automatically made her warm. She slept most of the night but was quickly awoken by footsteps and more than one voice.

* * *

**there it is hope you enjoyed it had Tink in and somehow her and Ruby are friends I promise i'll do back story in Neverkan in the next chapter! please tell me if you want me to add something**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**Sorry for the wait but stuff happened but as I promised there is a flashback which shows the first part of the flashback**

**Present** = Normal

**Flashback **= _Italic_

**Please R&R and enjoy **

* * *

Hook appeared around the corner which Ruby knew meant Snow, Charming, Emma and Regina would follow. Ruby ran into a small gap which made Ruby stay completely out of sight. As Ruby had suspected Snow, Charming, Emma and Regina entered after Hook. _Crap_ Ruby thought realising she hadn't picked up her jacket that she had used as a pillow.

* * *

_Red awoke on the out skirts of the woods, near the docks. She stood up and scraped a few pieces of hair into their correct positions so she didn't have bed head. I should go see snow, I haven't seen her lately Red thought. She stood up and recognised where she was, Granny had taken her here as a child. She was at the docks famous for trade and dangerous pirates. Red looked around before realising she had to walk through the docks so she didn't look suspicious. She began to walk through the docks avoiding trade that was being unloaded and stalls trying to sell their goods. The smell of salt was over powering so Red had to lower her senses which also affected her hearing and sight. She continued walking along the docks ignoring the men who were staring with their tongues hanging out their mouths. She was about to disappear into the woods so she could wolf speed through the forest and get far away from pirates and drunken men. Suddenly Red felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned round to face a man which she estimated was in his twenties, he had short brown hair and had an accent. She jumped back not realising how close he was going to be. _

_"What's a young lady doing in the docks where there are nasty pirates?" He asked._

_"Errrr… picking up some wool for my grandma" Red lied._

_"Hmm then why are you heading into the forest without any wool?" He asked observing all she was holding was a red cloak._

_"Errrr..I…I" Red said stumbling over her words._

_"There's no need to lie to me" He said, lifting his hook which Red now noticed was his hand to her throat._

_Reds eyes widened as she felt the cold metal touch her neck. "Hook right?" Red asked now recognising his hook._

_"Yes now it would only be fair if I know your name" Hook chuckled._

_"I should be going" Red said as she turned round._

_"Boys" Hook shouted as a gang of men emerged from their hiding places._

_Red stopped abruptly at the sight of the men. There was no way even with wolf senses was she going to escape this. _

_"Now are you going to put up a fight or not actually I can't waste my men's energy on a girl." He joked causing all the men to laugh. "Smee if you would" He said as a small man with a red woolly hat stepped forward._

_He had a large rock in his hand. He slammed it into the back of Reds head causing her to fall to the ground and slowly slip out of consciousness._

* * *

"Who knew the lost boys could afford leather" Regina joked as she picked up the jacket, showing it to the group.

"The boys don't wear leather there's no such thing as leather on this island fake or not" Hook said.

"Then how did you get your leather suit?" Snow asked.

"I got them from the ports in the Enchanted Forest" Hook replied.

"Either way it means someone's been here recently and it wasn't Greg or Tamara" Charming butted in.

The group nodded in agreement.

"Does it have a name tag?" Snow asked.

Ruby stayed silent. _Thank you unorganized half of me _Ruby thought.

Snow checked the collar, waist, wrists and shoulders but there was no name. "Nope" Snow said.

Regina snatched it from Snow and checked it again. "There's some writing but it's too scruffy to read…Snow you know hand writing almost as well as Belle" She said passing the jacket to Snow.

Snow observed the writing. "It looks like Red's but she can't be in Neverland, can she?" Snow said questioning the group.

"Mutt come out if you're here or we'll search the cave till we find you" Regina said out loud.

Snow glared at Regina who just shrugged. Ruby stepped out of the shadows causing Charming to almost impale her with his sword.

"Errrr hi.." Ruby said pushing the sword away from her neck. The whole group stared at her like she was a ghost. "Um why are you staring."

"How did you get here?" Snow asked. "How did you survive?" Charming asked. Followed by more questions.

"I bet she isn't here at all I bet it's one of Pans tricks" Regina shouted using magic to begin choking Ruby.

Ruby collapsed to her knees gasping for breath holding her neck as if hands were around it. She looked at Snow and Charming hoping that they would see the usual gold hint in her eye which was impossible to copy. Regina suddenly stopped choking her causing Ruby to take in a long breath trying to get her breathing back to normal. Charming suddenly pinned her against the wall with a sword to her throat. Ruby turned her head causing the blade the cut her cheek.

"What are you!? Who are you!? And what has Pan done with Henry!?" He screamed at the top of his lings pressing his sword harder against her neck but not drawing blood.

"Charming it's me Red" Ruby said. Charming didn't push his sword any harder but he didn't loosen his grip either. "Snow come on it's me Neverland really has got to all of you quicker than I thought"

"How do you know about Neverland" Emma snapped.

"Because I've been here before" Ruby said.

Charming began pushing the sword harder into Ruby's neck.

"Kill it it's obviously not Ruby" Regina called. "Its trying to mess with our heads"

"Fine you don't believe me I'll prove it, Snow when you were pregnant with Emma we accidently got hyper and ruined the nursery and had to paint a unicorn on one of the walls that's why the wardrobe was put there, Regina one time you found me in the woods when I was younger when I didn't know I was a wolf and you took me home and made sure the village had enough food because you were with Daniel, Charming you showed sympathy when you caught me in a net even though I was the wolf terrorising your kingdom and Emma when you were drunk you tried to kiss me and I pretended I didn't remember so you see its me Red or Ruby" Ruby said.

The whole group went silent and shared looks.

"They filled its heads with memories" Regina called.

"Urgh is it impossible to urgh just look" Ruby said annoyed, she made her eyes glow golden before they went back to normal. "Believe me now?!" Ruby said frustrated.

Charming released his grip causing Ruby to fall on the floor. Snow rushed to her friends side but Ruby just ignored her. Ruby stood up and the questions came flowing.

"I'll answer your questions later just let me sleep" Ruby said wiping sleep dust from her eye.

"Come back to camp with us" Snow asked.

"Fine" Ruby said reluctantly.

The group walked back in silence and soon arrived at their temporary camp. Tinkerbelle came out of the shadows and began moaning before realising Ruby was there.

"Tink!" Ruby shouted happily.

"Red!" Tinkerbelle shouted happily.

They both ran into a hug as the group looked at them confused but only Hook knew the first part of the story.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but that's life and if you start stressing and ripping out your hair about spelling mistakes and your not writing the story you need to go to a mental ward no offence**

**Please R&R and hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the wait **

normal=present

_Italic=past_

**Sorry if grammars a bit off and the past part isn't as good as the present because I had more time to write the present**

* * *

A few days later…

The group lay asleep. Regina had left the group and Neal had joined after he was rescued from the echo cave. Emma lay wide awake on the ground thinking about how she was going to save her son. She had captured the shadow in a coconut but had Neal and Hook fighting for her and knew eventually she would have to choose. Emma looked to her left and saw her mother and father fast asleep cuddling each other. She looked to her right where Hook and Neal were sleeping as far away from each other but staying close to the campfire. Emma sat up unable to sleep because her son was in the clutches of Pan. She looked over the fire to see Ruby sleeping in a tight ball like a dog would but twitching at every sound making it obvious she was awake too.

"Ruby" Emma whispered.

"Yeah" Ruby replied, sitting up to face Emma.

Emma noticed the red rims round Ruby's eyes which told her she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah just over powering smell of flowers or something" Ruby lied. Emma nodded not believing Ruby. "So what'd ya want?"

"Just wondering how people can sleep…" Emma said. Emma began to hear the sound of pipes, she noticed that Ruby could hear it to considering her head was spinning trying to locate the direction. "What's that?"

"Pan pipes…" Ruby replied quickly. She stood up slowly so she didn't wake anyone.

"How do you know? Where are you going?"

"Emma like I said I've been here before and I'm gonna find out why the others haven't heard it and woken up, want to come?"

"Your such a bad influence"

"I know I am, I was a worse influence on your mother"

Ruby pulled out her small dagger. Emma picked up her sword, she used to cut through the jungle. They both wandered off into the forest avoiding the dreamshade popping up in large clusters forcing them to redirect their route. After a long time of wandering through the jungle they came across a camp. There were a group of boys gathered in a corner, while the rest were dancing to the music Pan was playing.

"What's the commotion?" Emma asked. Ruby shrugged. "Why don't we use the element of surprise to find out information?"

"There are millions of things wrong with that plan, for one they have weapons tipped with dreamshade poison and Pan already knows we're here it's pretty much a suicide mission…" Ruby said.

"How does he know?"

"It's like a giant board game that he's playing he knows every move we make."

Emma nodded. "And where's Pan gone?" Emma asked noticing that Pan was no longer sitting on a rock.

"Hello lost girls" Said an anonymous voice.

Ruby and Emma spun round to see Pan.

"What did you call us?" Emma asked.

"Lost girls, you obviously heard my Pan flutes and only lost boys can hear them but on rare occasions girls hear them and are called lost girls." Pan explained.

"Pan can't you just give us Henry and we'll be off leaving you to dance round campfires with teenagers" Ruby said.

"Oh little red we meet again and your all grown up" Pan chuckled, ruffling Ruby's hair. Ruby let out a quiet growl but was loud enough to be threating. "Oh I see the big bad wolfs still there might want to keep it on a short leash"

Emma pushed Pan against a tree holding her sword to his throat. "I suggest you give me my son back or this is going to get nasty very quickly." Emma said.

"Yes it is going to get nasty…for you…" P an said grinning.

Emma turned round to see there were no more lost boys huddled in a corner or dancing round the fire, instead they were surrounding Emma and Ruby with their weapons raised ready to attack.

"Emma…can we not get ourselves killed" Ruby asked her hand wrapped round the handle of her dagger as a small figure broke through the crowd and hurled himself at Ruby causing her to fall backwards. The figure put his foot on Ruby's stomach holding his sword towards her neck. As the metal connected with her skin the light let her see who it was. "Henry? Henry I thought Regina would've at least taught you how to greet people properly…"

"Why are you impersonating the people I care about beast" Henry snapped. Ruby could see the usual happiness and belief in his eyes had disappeared, they seemed empty.

Emma heard her sons voice and quickly turned to see her son threating Ruby who was lying helpless on her back. "Henry!" Emma shouted with happiness. She began to run towards her son but was stopped when he looked up at her and pointed his sword towards her, keeping his foot on Ruby's stomach.

"Y…y…you're not my mom" Henry said hesitating.

"Exactly Henry this is what I was telling you about, monsters that are on this island impersonate the people you love the most, they'll keep coming unless you kill them now" Pan said.

"Henry don't listen to him" Emma said.

"No I don't believe you, your pretend now get away or I'll kill you" Henry shouted tears forming in his eyes.

"B…but Henry" Emma said.

"Get away!" Henry shouted. Emma began to walk towards her son which made him swing his sword cuttings Ruby's cheek that began to bleed a tiny bit. "Now go!"

Ruby scurried free from Henry's foot and stood up. Henry turned and walked away. "You better do what the boy said or he'll have a reason to kill you"

Emma glared at Pan before grabbing Ruby by the arm and pulling her into the jungle. They walked in awkward silence for a while until they arrived at the camp. Emma and Ruby wished they could run back in the jungle because Snow and Charming stood there with their arms folded. Snow had been crying due to the red rims around her eyes.

"And where have you two been" Snow said.

"Collecting fire wood…" Ruby lied.

"Ruby Eliza Lucas I know your lying" Snow shouted. Charming put a comforting arm round her shoulder which instantly made her calm down. Snow ran forwards and flung her arms around crying. "Emma Ruth Swan if you ever Ruby ever tries to talk you into wandering off… don't"

Ruby opened her mouth to protest but she rethought about why they had gone into the jungle, she had talked Emma into it. Ruby walked over to her where her jacket was and pulled out a white scarf which she used to dab the blood off her face. After a while of being shouted at by Snow and Charming everyone went back to sleep. Ruby sat against a tree playing with her necklace. Emma sat down next to her.

"So your middle names Eliza" Emma said accidentally letting a small giggle ass through her lips.

"Shut up" Ruby said, playfully slapping Emma.

"So how did you and Pan meet before you obviously have a past… not as in a past filled with love as in a past with hatred towards each other?" Emma said.

"I was in the Enchanted Forest, Hook kidnapped me, Pan wanted and still wants something from me that's basically it" Ruby said.

"I mean tell me it like a story I need something that isn't depressing and your story in Neverland obviously ended with a happy ending" Emma said.

* * *

_Red awoke on a ship. She stood up and moved forward in the darkness she could make out that she was surrounded by bars. Great more bars she thought. _

_"You've been out for quite a while" Hook said stepping into the light._

_"Why am I here?" Red asked._

_"Because a few of my crew saw you last night werewolf and as much as I would love to let you free I think someone I know will like you and let my crew have some riches"_

_"It's always money" Ruby muttered._

_"Not this time… this time it's to be immortal, keep your hood on, tonight is a full moon" Hook left the room leaving Red alone with her thoughts._

_A few hours had past and Red was now desperate to get out of this small room. She paced up and down trying to think of a way out. You can get out of Regina's castle but you can't get off a pirate ship she thought. Just then the door opened and Hook stepped in. _

_"Change of plan it's a full moon tonight and I need to prove you're a werewolf." Hook said._

_"And I'm not leaving this room" Red said even though she was dying to get out._

_"Fine then we'll just do it the hard way" He said. He made a hand motion which four men walked in two of them holding chains. Red was saving her energy so let them put the chains on with relative ease despite the fact Red couldn't help but occasionally kick one of the men in the shins. They lead her off the boat and onto an island. _

_They walked for a while until they came to and opening where a group of teenagers were standing._

_"Hook I heard you've brought me something of great use" said a teenager who looked like the leader._

_"Indeed I have Pan" Hook said._

_Pan looked past Hook at Red. "And how is a girl going to help me" Pan said as he jumped from his perch and walked towards Red._

_"She is one of the most feared beasts in the Enchanted Forest" Hook said, turning round as Pan passed him._

_Pan walked up to Red and grabbed her chin with his hand. He turned her head looking for anything that could give him a hint of how she is dangerous. After a few seconds he let go throwing her head back and putting his back behind his back._

_"Then what is she?" Pan asked facing Hook._

_"She is a werewolf, a famous one actually, ate her boyfriend and went on the run with a princess the queen is trying to kill" Hook said smiling to himself._

_"I see" Pan said. He pulled out his Pan pipes and began to play them causing Red to flinch due to her wolf hearing making the sound ten times louder. "Interesting she's a lost girl not many of them around… Well thank you Hook" Hook walked off with his crew leaving Red, Pan and a group of teenagers. "Take her to the cage Félix"_

_A blonde hair boy stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Red. He dragged her to a wooden cage and shoved her inside. "Enjoy your stay its going to a long one" Felix said before walking away and leaving Red on her own. _

* * *

**Please R and R **


End file.
